Rosalina
Rosalina (Rosetta in Japan) is a character in the Mario series who made her first appearance in Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii. She is the protector of the Luma creatures in the game, and can be found in the game's Observatory, or hub, where she needs Mario's help. When the game was being developed, the creators were originally going to make Rosalina related to Peach in some way, but ultimately decided against it. The rumors said that Rosalina is different than Peach. The developers told the character's back story through the Comet Observatory's library. Every so often during the game's events you'd be able to go into the library and learn more about the character and her past, and how she got to where she is now. Rosalina wears a similar crown to Peach's, only silver. This could be because she was a princess before she left her home and became mother to all the lumas. This hasn't been confirmed though. She is voiced by Mercedes Rose. In Mario Kart 7, Rosalina is now voiced by Kerri Kane. Appearance Normal Rosalina's attire resembles Princess Peach's, though both Rosalina and Peach obviously different. She wears a silver crown which resembles Peach's, though Peach has golden crown. She also has yellow star brooch at the top of her pale greenish-blue dress, purple nail-polish, and silver shoes. The end of her sleeves are powder-blue, and her hair is shiny pale-cinnamon blonde, which is even more lighter blond than Peach's yellow blonde hair. Her skin is extremely fair, almost looking white. Her eyes are cyan-blue. Her left eye cannot be seen as it is completely covered in her hair. She wears big golden earring which resembles a cross (x). At the bottom of her dress is bluish-white frill, which loops around and makes mountain shape at the bottom. In Super Mario Galaxy, ''she holds a silver magic wand with yellow star at the top. Motorbike In ''Mario Kart Wii, Rosalina 's dress are still the same. But when players choose her and choose the bike, her attire changes, just like what happened to Peach and Daisy. She wears a white motorbike outfit with turquoise lines. At the top of the motorbike outfit is star drawn on it. She also wears turquoise boots as well. History ''Super Mario Galaxy'' series Rosalina first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. Her backstory was revealed in the Comet Observatory's library. Rosalina was actually born in The Mushroom Kingdom and that is where she was raised as a child. But one day she found a shooting star which was actually a space ship with a Luma inside it. The Luma was looking for her mother. Rosalina decided to help the Luma find her mother. They fixed the space ship and set of on journeys. Rosalina eventually built the Comet Observatory and with Polari they looked after all the Lumas. Rosalina appeared during the ending of Super Mario Galaxy 2, though in the game she didn't play a prominent role. It is revealed after the player collects 120 stars that Super Mario Galaxy 2 was a story told by Rosalina. Following this, she explains to the Lumas listening to her that the Mario Brothers went on a quest to collect 120 additional green stars, and that she could be willing to tell the story of that as well. After collecting every star in the game, Rosalina will come aboard Starship Mario. It is also revealed that she met Lubba before. there was confusion among fans about the fact that the sequel also began with the Star Festival, which occurred every one hundred years due to Rosalina passing the planet, which could be due to the universe being recreated in the first one, making this the first Star Festival. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Rosalina is also a playable character in Mario Kart Wii. It was her first appearance outside of the primary platform video games, where she appeared alongside two other "damsels in distress" as well - Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Rosalina is classified as a Large character, being the first female in the series in that category. She is one of three characters whose clothes change when riding on bikes, the other two being Peach and Daisy. To unlock her, obtain a one-star rank or better on all mirror mode cups or have a Super Mario Galaxy save file on your Wii and she will be unlocked after 50 races. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' rumor In late 2007, Super Smash Bros. Brawl was playable at the Jump Festa in Japan. One article claimed that Rosalina was going to be an Assist Trophy, along with Muddy Mole and Duster, and shortly after many English blogs reported this as fact http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=32389. This claim was proven false upon the game's release. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Playable characters Category:Mario allies Category:Princesses Category:Females